Letters  or The Unfortunate Sufferings of Pig
by caromac
Summary: A series of correspondence between the Trio  and Ginny  post DH. Prelude to possible series. RHr. Concrit wildly appreciated.


Title: Letters ( or The Unfortunate Sufferings of Pig. )

Pairing: R/Hr ( slight H/G )

Warnings: Very mild.

Spoilers: All books.

Summary: A series of correspondence between the Trio ( and Ginny ) post DH. Prelude to possible series. R/Hr. Concrit wildly appreciated.

* * *

Hermione -

I hope you're having a nice time with your parents. I bet you probably missed them.

It's hell over here. I thought things were starting to get back to normal but whenever someone starts laughing we stop right away, either because we feel guilty or because George just walked into a room. It's really stupid because Fred would probably want us to laugh, and it's horrible, being like this, but it's just like feeling any other way is wrong, disrespectful you know?

The only person that ever really appears to be happy is Ginny, and that's only because she and Harry are so bloody lovey dovey all the time. I know if you were here you'd probably be telling me off for swearing but I don't care. You should see them; it's gross. We'd better not look like that.

Mum's been dying for you to come over. She's been knitting you like a hundred Weasley jumpers because ever since she found out she's been saying you're "more part of the family than ever." It's alright, you don't have to wear them. We can give them all to Kreacher, because he lives here now voluntarily. It's weird, I think he and Dobby may have been siblings in another life.

Anyway how does Friday night sound? I know you want to spend some time with your parents but I was thinking you could come over every weekend or something. You have to do at least that, I mean Harry's basically living at the Burrow now and - well I miss you. And Ginny and Harry do too.

Ask your parents if it's ok and I'll apparate over to yours about 7, I figure you'll need help with luggage or something. Also I told Mum I'd be going out about 8, so we can have an hour to ourselves or something.

Send Pig back with a reply.

Ron.

* * *

Ron,

You wrote to me! And without me asking as well. Out of interest were your ears red the entire time you wrote it? I miss you too. And I don't think we look gross. Besides it's not as if anyone's there to judge; we're a couple not a spectator sport.

I asked my parents and they said yes! I'll see you at 7 but I'm not going to need that much luggage, I'm a girl not a walking wardrobe. ( Do you know you can get those in Australia? Walking wardrobes that is. Some witch called Habitha Jenkins made them, bewitched them out of second hand muggle furniture - I reckon she sounds a bit like your Dad. )

I'm so glad to be back home and have my parents back too, they're angry at me because I still won't tell them what really happened but I miss them so much I sort of don't care. Still, it'll be nice to get away for a weekend, and see Harry and Ginny; I've missed them too; and you may think it's gross but I'm glad they have each other.

I'm sorry how things are at the Burrow, and I'm sorry how patronising and clichéd that sounds. Fred _would _want you to laugh. And he definitely wouldn't want you to feel guilty. Neither do I as a matter of fact.

I'll see you soon.

Feed Pig he doesn't look too well.

Love Hermione.

* * *

**Hermione, **

**How are things with your parents? I know you were worried about them. Knowing you you're also probably worried about how things are over here; and while it's not exactly brilliant things could be worse. George is out and about, as much as he can and Mum laughed yesterday. Granted she kind of went white and disappeared afterwards but that's progress right? **

**I miss him so much Hermione - I really don't know what to say, especially in writing, so I'm going to pretend you're hugging me as you're reading this. At least I have Harry; and just so you know I'm know grinning as I'm writing this. I'm just so glad he's got his stupid head in gear, and if you had a word along the way ( which I'm pretty sure you did ) I am eternally grateful. **

**He's been really wonderful these past few weeks, we spend pretty much all the time down at the lake or playing quidditch or … well I' pretty sure the rest is too adult for Pig's young eyes so I won't include it. At least we're not as bad as you and my dear brother. Honestly Hermione I'm thrilled for you that Ron finally opened his eyes and stopped being an arse but you could get a cavity just standing next to you two. If you're not getting your ears blown off. **

**I also overheard Harry and Ron talking ( not eavesdropping, Harry would have told me anyway ) and it turns out you're coming over! Why did I not know that information sooner? True they found you earlier but I should have dibs on new information and visits because I am the _girl _best friend. Can't wait to see you, love you lots. **

**Ginny**

**P.s. I hope everything is o.k. with your parents. Write back if you can't wait till this weekend. I know I can't! ( You have no idea what it's like being in a house with this many guys. The collective sight in the morning is enough to put you off breakfast … )**

**

* * *

**

Dear Ginny -

Hug!

I would have told you sooner but Ron wrote to me first, and you may be the "Girl Best Friend" but he _is _the boyfriend. It feels so good to say that out loud ( or write it out loud ). I know what you mean about Harry. And don't worry, no need to go into detail about some of your more "private" activities, he's like a brother to me so I won't tell you about Ron if you don't tell me about Harry. Deal?

I'm sorry about things at your house, and yes I am worried. More worried that you know me so well though. But the problems at my house aren't that big so at least there is no need for _you _to worry. I think I just used the word " worry" too many times.

I would talk more but my Mum's yelling at me to come watch Strictly Come Dancing. ( I would explain but that would take too long. Don't bother asking Harry either, he'd sooner impale himself than watch SCD. )

Love Hermione. xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hermione -

You've got to come back soon. Ron's been acting bloody grumpy for going on a week now. I don't even have the heart to tease him about it anymore.

I hope everything's okay with your parents. Looking forward to your visit. ( Which Ron won't shut up about. )

Love Harry.

* * *

Oh Harry -

I never thought I'd live to see the day that Ron voluntarily wrote more than you! That was very concise, thank you. J I'm looking forward to my visit too, only one more day to go! And my parents? Well it's nothing that warrants a full pity party; I'll tell you all about it when I get there.

Say hi to Mrs Weasley for me. ( Ron refuses flat out to do it on my behalf. )

Love Hermione.

* * *


End file.
